All Riders
, 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai.]] :For a list of Riders by series, and some that are not included in this list, see:Kamen Riders They are the Lead, Secondary, & Extra Kamen Riders who fought for battle against the forces of evil. They are led by Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider Ichigo). All Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari |} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Gallery Kamen Rider Ichigo.jpeg|'Kamen Rider 1' Takeshi Hongo Takeshi Hongo (reboot) Kamen_Rider_2_New.jpg|'Kamen Rider 2' Hayato Ichimonji Katsuhiko Yano V3.jpg|'Kamen Rider V3' Shiro Kazami Shiro Kazami (reboot) Riderman.png|'Riderman' Joji Yuki Joji Yuki (A.R. World) Kamen Rider X.jpg|'Kamen Rider X' Keisuke Jin Kamen Rider Amazon-vote5.jpg|'Kamen Rider Amazon' Daisuke Yamamoto Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World) Kmrstrg.jpg|'Kamen Rider Stronger' Shigeru Jo Kamen Rider Sky Rider.jpeg|'Skyrider' Hiroshi Tsukuba Krms1.jpg|'Kamen Rider Super-1' Kazuya Oki Kamen Rider ZX.jpg|'Kamen Rider ZX' Ryo Murasame KRBlk-Black.png|'Kamen Rider Black' Kotaro Minami KRBRX-Blackrx.png|'Kamen Rider Black RX' Kotaro Minami Kamen Rider Shin.jpg|'Kamen Rider Shin' Shin Kazamatsuri Photo 7.JPG|'Kamen Rider ZO' Masaru Aso Krj2.jpg|'Kamen Rider J' Kouji Segawa Krk-Kuuga.png|'Kamen Rider Kuuga' Yusuke Godai Yusuke Onodera KRA-Agito.png|'Kamen Rider Agito' Shouichi Tsugami Shouichi Ashikawa KRR-Ryuki.png|'Kamen Rider Ryuki' Shinji Kido Shinji Tatsumi Faiz.png|'Kamen Rider Faiz' Takumi Inui Takumi Ogami KRB-Blade.png|'Kamen Rider Blade' Kazuma Kenzaki Kazuma Kendate KRH-Hibiki.png|'Kamen Rider Hibiki' Hitoshi Hidaka Hibiki (A.R. World) Asumu KRK-Kabuto.png|'Kamen Rider Kabuto' Souji Tendou Souji Den-O 07 04.png|'Kamen Rider Den-O' Ryotaro Nogami Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg What-aru_Kurenai.png|'Kamen Rider Kiva' Wataru Kurenai Wataru Decade.png|'Kamen Rider Decade' Tsukasa Kadoya|link=Tsukasa Kadoya Gsuit.jpg|'Kamen Rider G' Goro|link=Goro KR-CycloneJoker.png|'Kamen Rider Double' Shotaro Hidari/Philip OOO-Tatoba.PNG|'Kamen Rider OOO' Eiji Hino RocketMan.png|'Kamen Rider Fourze' Gentaro Kisaragi WizardFlameStyle.png|'Kamen Rider Wizard' Haruto Soma KRGa-Gaimorange.png|'Kamen Rider Gaim' Kouta Kazuraba Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Allies Allied Riders Electro-Wave Human Tackle.jpg|'Electro-Wave Human Tackle' Yuriko Misaki|link=Yuriko Misaki Kra-G3.png|'Kamen Rider G3' Makoto Hikawa|link=Makoto Hikawa Kra-G3-X.png|'Kamen Rider G3-X' Makoto Hikawa Kra-Gills.png|'Kamen Rider Gills' Ryo Ashihara |link=Ryo Ashihara Kamen_Rider_Another_Agito.jpg|'Kamen Rider Another Agito' Kaoru Kino G3mild_2.jpg|'Kamen Rider G3 Mild' Takahiro Omuro KamenRiderG4.jpg|'Kamen Rider G4' Shiro Mizuki |link=Shiro Mizuki Knight.jpg|'Kamen Rider Knight' Ren Akiyama|link=Ren Akiyama Scissor.jpg|'Kamen Rider Scissor' Masashi Sudo|link=Masashi Sudo Zolda.jpg|'Kamen Rider Zolda' Shuichi Kitaoka|link=Shuichi Kitaoka Kamen Rider Raia.jpg|'Kamen Rider Raia' Miyuki Tezuka|link=Miyuki Tezuka Kamen Rider Gai.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gai' Jun Shibaura|link=Jun Shibaura Kamen Rider Ouja.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ouja' Takeshi Asakura|link=Takeshi Asakura Odin.jpg|'Kamen Rider Odin' Kamen Rider Odin|link=Kamen Rider Odin (Rider) Kamen Rider Tiger.jpg|'Kamen Rider Tiger' Satoru Tojo|link=Satoru Tojo Imperer.jpg|'Kamen Rider Imperer' Mitsuru Sano|link=Mitsuru Sano Kamen Rider Femme.jpg|'Kamen Rider Femme' Miho Kirishima|link=Miho Kirishima Ryuga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ryuga' Dark Shinji|link=Dark Shinji Verde.jpg|'Kamen Rider Verde' Itsuro Takamizawa|link=Itsuro Takamizawa Kamenriderkaixa.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kaixa' Masato Kusaka|link=Masato Kusaka 555-Delta.jpg|'Kamen Rider Delta' Shūji Mihara|link=Shūji Mihara KamenRiderGarren.jpg|'Kamen Rider Garren' Sakuya Tachibana|link=Sakuya Tachibana Chalice Ace.jpg|'Kamen Rider Chalice' Hajime Aikawa|link=Hajime Aikawa KamenRiderLeangle.jpg|'Kamen Rider Leangle' Mutsuki Kamijo|link=Mutsuki Kamijo KamenRiderIbuki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ibuki' Iori Izumi|link=Iori Izumi Zanki.jpeg|'Kamen Rider Zanki' Zaomaru Zaitsuhara|link=Zaomaru Zaitsuhara Todoroki.jpg|'Kamen Rider Todoroki' Tomizo Todayama|link=Tomizo Todayama Krk-TheBee.jpg|'Kamen Rider TheBee' Masato Mishima|link=Kamen Rider The Bee Krk-Drake.jpg|'Kamen Rider Drake' Daisuke Kazama|link=Daisuke Kazama Kamen_Rider_Sasword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Sasword' Tsurugi Kamishiro|link=Tsurugi Kamishiro Krk-Gatack.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gatack' Arata Kagami|link=Arata Kagami Krk-KickHopper.jpg|'Kamen Rider KickHopper' Sou Yaguruma|link=Sou Yaguruma Krk-PunchHopper.jpg|'Kamen Rider PunchHopper' Shun Kageyama|link=Shun Kageyama Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto' Souji Kusakabe|link=Souji Kusakabe Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|'Kamen Rider Zeronos' Yuto Sakurai, Deneb|link=Kamen Rider Zeronos Den-O-rodform.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form' Urataros|link=Urataros Den-O-axeform.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form' Kintaros|link=Kintaros Kamen_Rider_Den-O_Gun_Form.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form' Ryutaros|link=Ryutaros File:Den-O-wing.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form' Sieg|link=Sieg Image:Den-O-Liner.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form' Ryotaro Nogami|link=Ryotaro Nogami Den-O-Newdeno.jpg|'Kamen Rider New Den-O' Kotaro Nogami|link=Kotaro Nogami Kamen_Rider_Ixa_Save_Mode.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ixa' Keisuke Nago|link=Kamen Rider Ixa Sagarider.jpg|'Kamen Rider Saga' Taiga Nobori|link=Taiga Nobori Diend.jpg|'Kamen Rider Diend' Daiki Kaito|link=Daiki Kaito File:Kamen_Rider_Kiva-la.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kiva-la' Natsumi Hikari|link=Natsumi Hikari KamenRiderAccel.jpg|'Kamen Rider Accel' Ryu Terui|link=Ryu Terui File:Skull00.jpg|'Kamen Rider Skull' Sokichi Narumi|link=Sokichi Narumi KamenRiderBirth1.jpg|'Kamen Rider Birth' Shintaro Goto|link=Kamen Rider Birth KamenRiderBirthProtoForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider Birth Prototype' Akira Date|link=Kamen Rider Birth Prototype HD_KR_Aqua.png|'Kamen Rider Aqua' Michal Minato|link=Michal Minato Kamen_Rider_Meteor.png|'Kamen Rider Meteor' Ryusei Sakuta|link=Ryusei Sakuta Kamen_Rider_Nadeshiko.png|'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko' Nadeshiko Misaki|link=Nadeshiko Misaki L-i-o-n_lion.png|'Kamen Rider Beast' Kosuke Nitoh KRWi-Mage.png|'Kamen Rider Mage' Mayu Inamori Pn14.jpg|'Kamen Rider Mage' Yuzuru Iijima Pn8.jpg|'Kamen Rider Mage' Masahiro Yamamoto KR-BaronBananaArms.png|'Kamen Rider Baron' Kaito Kumon|link=Kaito Kumon KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|'Kamen Rider Ryugen' Mitsuzane Kureshima|link=Mitsuzane Kureshima KRGa-Zangetsumelon.png|'Kamen Rider Zangetsu' Takatora Kureshima|link=Takatora Kureshima File:KRGaim-ZangetsuShinMelonEnergyArms.png|'Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin' Takatora Kureshima|link=Takatora Kureshima Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' *'' '' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' All Rider Teams As there was merely one Kamen Rider in the very beginning, the number has of course increased greatly since then. This gallery shows previous "all rider" unions over the years. Double Riders.jpg|The Double Riders: Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 1, 2, V3.jpg|The Double Riders with Kamen Rider V3 V3Riderman.png|Kamen Rider V3 with Riderman. Five Riders.jpg|The first five Kamen Riders as seen in Five Riders vs. King Dark Kamen rider amazon the movie by jaimiegirlz123x-d53pbj9.jpg|The first five Kamen Riders joined by Kamen Rider Amazon Seven Riders.jpg|The first seven Kamen Riders as seen in Kamen Rider Stronger Eight Riders.jpg|The first eight Kamen Riders as seen in Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King Nine Riders.jpg|The first nine Kamen Riders as seen in the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie Ten Riders.jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders as seen in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! 11 Kamen Riders (1-Black).jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders with the eleventh, Kamen Rider Black RX with first 10 riders.jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders with the twelfth, Kamen Rider Black RX (note: Black RX and Black are different rider forms of the same man, but are counted as different riders) 127932-1249168788544.jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX with Black seen in Kamen Rider Decade. Kotaro Minami x4.jpg|Black & Black RX with Bio Rider & Robo Rider as seen in Kamen Rider BLACK RX: Running Around the World 224998 218707301490110 108261035868071 839645 1683921 n.jpg|The 90s Movie Riders: Shin, ZO and J Kamen Rider J and ZO.jpg|ZO & J are the New Double Riders in Kamen Rider World Agito Riders.jpg|The main four riders of Kamen Rider Agito: (left to right) G3-X, Gills, Agito and Another Agito Ryuki - 13 Kamen Riders.jpg|The 13 Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki Ryuki vs agito 046.jpg|Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Ouja & Agito team up as seen in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Agito Delta,_Kaixa_and_Faiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz with Kaixa & Delta facing Rose Orphnoch AllKamenRiders.jpg|The seven Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Blade Hibiki, Ibuki & Todorki Tako Drum users.png|Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai with Ibuki & Todoroki sevensenki.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibki with Oni Riders Masked_Form_Riders.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto with Riders in Masked Form (Without Dark Kabuto) Rider Forms.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto with Riders in Rider Form (Without Sasword & Dark Kabuto) Liner, Strike & Sword Den-O.png|Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form with Den-O Liner Form & New Den-O Strike Form Den-O all forms.png|Kamen Rider Den-O and Zeronos in their Liner and Zero forms with the Imagin in their respective Rider Forms(Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing). Kiva and others.jpg|From left to right: Dark Kiva, Kiva, New Kiva, and IXA with the 3 Arms Monsters as seen in the finale. Gandtheriders.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade & Kamen Rider G with Heisei Riders All Riders (Decade).jpg|All main up riders up to Decade (with Diend). Note: Kamen Rider J is absent due to a point in the movie's storyline which saw him in a giant battle with King Dark. 12 Kamen Riders by Dynamiteboom12345.jpg|Heisei Riders in their Final Form with Diend and Kivala Movie War 2010 - Heisei Riders.png|Diend with Heisei Riders as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 Kamen Riders of the Decade.jpg|All 9 Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Decade. All riders kamenraidowordpress.jpg|Top: 10 Heisei Riders with Kamen Rider G. Bottom: All Showa Riders led by Black RX. 2012-01-27 145002.png|Diend Complete Form and all other 8 Movie Riders as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow OOO New Den-O All Riders.jpg|OOO, Ichigo, New Den-O, Nigo, & Den-O wih Showa, Heisei, & Neo-Heisei Riders as seen in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Rider40th.jpg|The main Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider New Den-O as seen in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders LGKR - All Rider Break.png|All Rider Break Neo-Heisei Riders (Mega Max).jpg|Fourze with Double and OOO are Neo Heisei Riders as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max 22.png|Seven Legendary Riders with the first 3 Primary Neo Heisei Riders along with Aqua and Nadeshiko 14 Showa KR,9 Heisei Rider & 1 Neo-Heisei Rider(with Accel).jpg|All Showa, Heisei, & Neo-Heisei Riders as seen in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen All Kamen Riders and All Super Sentai.jpg|The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai in Super Hero Taisen Neo-Heisei Eight Riders.jpg|The primary riders of the Neo-Heisei era (as of Kamen Rider Wizard) and their secondary riders, with Kamen Rider Beast traded for Nadeshiko, as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum QMMnCbE.jpg|Kamen Riders Agito Shining Form, Ryuki Survive, and Blade King Form ride their respective Rider Machines through some helicopters Decade and 9 Heisei Riders.jpg|The main Heisei Era Riders as they appear in Kamen Rider Battride War W and OOO Battride War.JPG|OOO and Double as they witness the battle between Riders and foot soldiers 4 riders vs wizard.JPG|Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki and Kiva before they using their Rider Kicks to terminate Wizard 4 main neo riders.JPG|The four main Neo-Heisei Riders as they appear in the game 3 Secondary Riders.jpg|First 3 Neo-Heisei Era Secondary Riders (left to right): Accel, Meteor and Birth KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|All Riders from Heisei and Neo-Heisei Eras in Kamen Rider: Battride War Bujin_Riders.png|The Bujin Riders from Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Seven Gaim Riders.jpg|All of the Armored Riders from Kamen Rider Gaim, except Knuckle Energy Riders.jpg|All of the New Generation Riders from Kamen Rider Gaim GAIM-01.jpg|All of the Riders from Kamen Rider Gaim 17641ef4.jpg|Seven Legendary Riders (with Stronger substituted with Black) Kamen Rider Wars.jpg|The 30 Kamen Riders, 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. See also *Super Sentai 199 *Space Sheriffs Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze